


Sapphire want to take Ruby on a date

by RubyXSapphire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyXSapphire/pseuds/RubyXSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie tell Steven about a romantic date that her parents went on and Garnet over hears. Sapphire would very much like to take Ruby on a surprise date, but to do that they must be separated. Ruby doesn't understand by Sapphire infuses with her. Angst and fluff insured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire want to take Ruby on a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so be gentle. I has been roughly edit so please if you see mistake tell me. I hope you enjoy!

Garnet warped back into to the house and was slightly disappointed in the lack of Steven she didn't see. Curious as to where the younger Gem was she started her search for him.

"Really Connie? Then what happened?" A excited voice asked. Garnet followed the voice outside to find Steven sitting on the beach with his best friend Connie.

"Then Mom started blushing like crazy! She was so happy that Dad put so much effort into there date" she swooned as she dreamily looked out onto the horizon.

"What's a date?" Garnet asked, announcing her presents to the two children in front of her. She walked over to the pair and said crossed legged next to them.

"Garnet you back!" Steven exclaimed in excitement as he launched himself at the larger Gem. Garnet let out a small laugh as she settle the small boy and patted him on the head.

"Yes I am" she smoothly said before turning her head towards Connie "Now what is a date?"

"Oh well a date is.. Um" Connie stuttered as she thought about the best way to answer the question. "A date is when two people who love each other do an something together to celebrate there love" She nodded her head swiftly as if to prove her point.

Garnet stay silent for a minute before speaking "So I am a date?" She asked Steven and Connie.

After being meet with blank stares she elaborated "Ruby and Sapphire love each other so they fuse all the time making me a date" she stated matter of factly.

Connie and Steven glanced at each other before giggling slightly. "No not exactly Garnet" Connie started "A date is more like a event, its doing something with you significant other that you wouldn't do on a day to day basic"

"Yeah!" Steven chirped "and there's heaps of different kind of dates there's normal date where you both make plans to go out and blind dates-"

"Blind dates are where two people who don't know each other go out together" Connie yelled as she cut him off. "Oh and there's surprise dates"

"What's a surprise date?" Garnet asked as she made a hand gesture for them to explain.

"It's when one of the pair plan the whole date for the other person but don't tell them about it. Then when the other person does go on the date they'll be super happy and love the other person even more!" Connie sighed as her and Steven made these ridiculous goo goo eyes at each other.

"I see" Garnet whispered as she brought her hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose. A flash of emotion flashed over Garnets face so fast that Steven and Connie weren't even sure if it was there.

"I need to leave now" Garnet said abruptly as she stood up.

"Oh.. Kay?" The kids said in confusion as they both waved goodbye to Garnet as she ascended up the stairs and into the house.

Later that day

"Hey Garnet!" Steven exclaimed as he came down stairs to find the fusion sitting on there couch. He stopped mid step as he took a closer look at the fusion. Her hands where gripped tightly in fist and she seemed to be shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"What are you doing?" Garnet snapped catching Steven off guard. "Stop struggling and just let me do this" she calmly said in a almost whispered voice. It was then that Steven realized that Ruby and Sapphire where Talking to each other.

"Ruby? Sapphire?" Steven whispered "Are you okay?" He asked nervously. Its very rare that the two gems argue something must be really be wrong.

"We are fine Steven" spoke a calm voice that he suspects in to be Sapphire. Just as she said this a blinding bright light appeared that made Steven wince. After the light died down Garnet was gone and in her place two smaller gems.

"What the heck Sapphire?!" Ruby yelled as she stood up on the couch.

"Calm down" Ruby said smoothly as she placed her hand in her lap.

"Ruby! Sapphire! Its great to see you!" Steven exclaimed.

"Hello Steven" Sapphire smiled a him. "I'm sorry if this comes of as rude but could you please give us some privacy"

Steven looked between the two gems. Sapphire sat on the edge of the couch with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She was the picture of all things calm. Ruby on the other hand was the complete opposite, she stood on the couch with her arms crosses over her chest as she puffed out angry breaths.

"Okay.. I'll uh see you later" he stutter before excuse himself and hastily walking out the front door.

It was silent for exactly 0.5 seconds after Stevens departure before Ruby exploded. "Why did you unfuse Sapphire? We never unfuse!"

"Ruby its not that big of a deal I'm still here aren't I?" Sapphire tried reasoning with the red girl. "Please sit down so we can talk about this okay?" She whispered softly as she got up on her knees and grabbed Ruby's crossed arms and gently unfolded them.

Ruby calm instantly at the simple contact and sat down next to her lover. "Why did you unfuse?" She whispered nervously. She looked down at her hands as she started to fidget, scared that Sapphire didn't want to be with her anymore.

Sapphire signed at Ruby's change of emotions and reached out to grab a hold of her hands. She bit her lip nervously as she thought about what to say to her other half without upsetting her. After finding the right words she used her future vision to decided if it was the right thing to say. There were two possible out comes. she mentally prepared herself and hoped for the good reaction as she spoke "Listen Ruby please don't take this in the wrong way but I separated from you because I need alone time to do something very important to me. I did it for that reason only and I swear that this has nothing to do with not loving you anymore because I love you with all my heart." She finished speaking and looked at Ruby with a hopeful eye and waited for her reaction.

Ruby looked at Sapphire slightly unsure a first before she nodded slowly in understanding. "Okay I trust you did this for a good reason"

The small blue girl signed in relief and smiled. "Thank you for understanding Ruby you have no ide-"

"So what's this important thing and how can I help" Ruby cut her of and smiled. This caused panic to course through Sapphires body and alarms to ring in her head.

"NO!" Sapphire yelled which startled Ruby. The other girl was so quiet and calm she never lost her cool composure and she certainly never yelled. "I uh mean you can't help"

"Why not?" Ruby asked suspiciously as she folded her arms across her chest again and quirked one of her eyebrows up.

" Because this is important to me" she tried to explain without letting Ruby in on the secret.

"But I'm important to you too, aren't I? I'll be able to help" she smiled as she jumped of the couch "Come on let go do whatever it is you need to do" she says excitedly before grabbing Sapphires hands and dragged her off the couch.

"Wait Ru-"

"So what do we need to do first"

"Ruby can yo-"

"Inside or outside hmm"

"Outside but you ca-"

"Well lets go so we can get started!" Ruby said as she started dragging her towards the door.

"RUBY!" Sapphire screamed tired of being cut off. Ruby flinched and stopped right in her tracks. "I know you excited and want to help me but this is something I have to do on my own" she said sternly as she turned her head and pulled her hand out of Ruby's grip. "You can't help me because you can't know what I'm doing!"

"Why not?" Ruby yelled angrily "Don't you trust me?!"

"I do trust you Ruby but you can't know be-because if you did it'll.. It'll"

"It will what?!" Ruby screamed

"It will ruin everything!" Sapphire screamed back but regretting it instantly. She composed herself quickly before she toke a deep breath and looked a Ruby. She wished she hadn't looked because the look on her face was heartbreaking. The only word that came to Sapphires mind was shattered. "Ruby I didn't mean it like that" Sapphire started to explain herself.

"Then what did you mean" Ruby sobbed out loud as tears started to fall from her eyes. Before Sapphire even had the chance to open her mouth Ruby ran to past her and over the the warp pad and warpped away.

Sapphire walked up to the warp pad slowly before collapsing in front of it as a single, stray tear fell from her eye, over lips and onto her dress.

An hour later Steven came through the door of there home and found Sapphire laying on the floor. "Sapphire!" He panicked as he ran over to her. Relief washed over his features as he realized she wasn't injured. His relief was short lived when he realized she was crying. "Sapphire what's wrong? What happened? Where's Ruby?" He asked all at once.

Sapphire dried her eye with the back of her hand before speaking in a croaky voice. "Ruby and I had a fight and she left.. She left me Steven!" She sobbed "what if she never comes back? I'm nothing without her! She completes me"

Steven was extremely concern at this point. Sapphire was normally a very calm and patient gem to see her this worked up was very concerning. "Why did the too of you fight?" Steven asked gently hoping to not come of a nosey.

"It was a big misunderstanding" she signed. "When Garnet over heard you talking about dates earlier I wanted to surprise Ruby with one but to do that I needed to unfuse with Ruby" she explained "Ruby was confused as to why I did that since we rarely unfuse but I couldn't tell her or it would ruin the whole point of the surprise" she exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air. "Anyway she kept insisting that she helps me and I tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't listen and I guess I lost my temper because I exploded and said horrible things to her" she whispered in shame.

"YOU lost YOUR temper?" Steven asked in disbelief which made Sapphire blush.

"Yeah I guess Ruby has left an impression on me" she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway the point is I didn't mean any of it! But she didn't know that and now shes gone"

"Hey calm down okay?" Steven said as he tried to sooth her. "Ruby loves you okay she will be back eventually she just needs time to calm down"

"Yeah you right" sapphire said softly as he played with her fingers nervously. "What about our date? Its ruined now"

"No its not! Ruby isn't back yet which means there is still time. Here I'll help you get everything set up" Steven said as he rose to his feet and extended his hands to the Gem below him.

She gave him a small smile as she took his hands and he helped her up of the floor. "Thank you so much Steven"

"Its aright Sapphire now what did you have in mind for the date?"

That night

Later that night the warp pad came to life as Ruby appeared back in the house. Her eyes were red from crying and her checks here stained with tear trails. She wiped her eyes once more before walking off of the pad and into the house. What she saw before her wasn't what she ever expected to see.

All of the lights where out but the house was illuminated by dozens of small candles, in the middle of the room was what appeared to be a cave made out of chairs, blankets and pillows and above all of that was a bunch of fairy lights that completed everything perfectly. Ruby was so in awe of her surroundings that she almost missed Sapphire appearing from the blanket cave in the center of the room

"What do you think?" Sapphire said nervously she looked closely over Ruby's body to check for injuries, thankfully she didn't have any. Upon inspection of her face Sapphire did notice the other girls Red eyes and dried up tear trails. To say her heart broke would be an understatement.

"Its beautiful" ruby whispered as she took slow steps towards her "did you do this?"

Sapphire put her head down to hide her blush as she whispered "yeah I did it for you"

"For me? Why?" Ruby asked as she finally arrived in front of Sapphire. She placed a red hand gently under her blue chin and raised her face up. She brushed sapphires white hair away from here face so she could see her beautiful eye.

"Its a date"

"A date?" Ruby whispered in confusion.

"It was trying to plan you a surprise date for you since this morning" sapphire whispered as she reached out to place a hand on Ruby's face.

Realization hit Ruby all at once. "That special thing you had to do, this was it"

"Yeah it was" sapphire confirmed "Ruby listen I'm sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean to make you cry I was just worried that I wouldn't be able to make this possible"

"Don't apologies Sapphire I'm the one that should be apologizing" she said with a soft smile "When you defused with me and started talking about doing stuff alone I just got scared. I didn't even take into consideration that it could have been a good thing.. I just thought I was going to lose you" Tears welled up in her eyes but before they could fall Sapphire caught them.

"Hey its okay don't cry Ruby I love you and I'll never leave you" she said before grabbing the girl and pulling her into a hug.

The girl held each other tightly for a few minutes before Ruby pulled away and made a gesture to the cave like thing in the center of the room.

"So what's this meet to be?" She asked Sapphire.

"Oh well for our date I originally wanted to go to the cave we spend our first night together in but after you left I didn't know when you'd be back so I decided to recreate that night indoors and wait for you" she said as a dark blue blush covered her cheeks.

"Wow! You are truly to good for me Sapphire, thank you so much this is just beautiful" she said as tears of happiness filled her eyes. "How did you do all of this by yourself?" Ruby asked

"I didn't do it all by myself Steven helped me" Sapphire smiled.

"Where is he? I want to thank him" Ruby asked as she looked around for the younger gem.

"He slept at Connie tonight" Sapphire answered before smiling "and the others still aren't back so we have the place to ourselves tonight"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Ruby yelled before scooping Sapphire up and running into the make shift cave with her in her arms. This made sapphire laugh and squeal in delight. "There's my Laffy Saffy" she smiled warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Xx


End file.
